cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Veres Suomi
The Early Stages of Suomi Long before John C. Calhoun, or any whisper of such a name, there was the Hämäläinen family: rulers of Suomi around the turn of the Millenium. The Suomen people battled the harsh northern winters each year, the maintaining their supply of lumber and food being an essential part of Summer and Fall in Suomen culture. Each year the various tribes, the Hämäläinen being the largest and leading tribe, would mark the beginning of Summer with Jägerstai, a great day of hunting, during which a plethora of animals were slain to be dried, and stored for Winter-time food. Fall began in a similar fashion, with Elonkorjuu, a festival in which great amounts of agricultural harvests were placed into stores for the hard months that approached. These events dated near the 1st of June, and the 2nd of September. On top of battling the winter, Slavic tribes bordering Suomen territory were always a great difficulty, attacking quite often during the early years of this culture. For several hundred years, this method of life was the way of the Finns of Suomi. However, around the year 452 AD, the Great Slavic Invasion came. In this year, the Summer and Fall festivals had proceeded as usual, and Winter had taken its time settling in: it was recorded to have still been slightly above freezing in early November. As the Finns took their time settling into their homes for a long winter due to the pleasant climate, their neighbours to the East were planning unknown conquests. As Winter grew stronger, these neighbours directed a fearsome attack on Suomen territory, to which they were nearly defenseless. The Hämäläinen family had to take their place as leaders, and organise a pact with these neighbours to restore order; this resulted in the infamous Hämäläinen Cession, which lead to the loss of the territories of Viipuri, Joensuu, and Kollaa: something that would linger in the minds of the Suomen people for quite some time. The Emergence of the New Era The Hämäläinen family simply could not sustain such a disgrace as the cession of territories they made, and were driven off by the surrounding tribes. For the next eleven years, Suomi would be in a state of turmoil: Clans across the territory clashing for power. Leader of a prestigious family in Norge at that time, Johan Claussen, or John Calhoun in English, received word of the Finnish turmoil, and in 462 AD, he set sail, along with many members—women and children included—of his clan, and a great supply of foodstuffs, in longboats. They reached the Suomen shores in early 463 AD, the winter still heavily set in. Against all odds, Claussen managed to gain the trust, and military support, of many of the warring Suomen clans in exchange for food: the inter-Suomen struggle had not only led to political strife, but famine. Clans at odds with one another would often raid neighbouring farms, killing women, children, and burning the farms, rendering them useless. Thus, Claussen's offers were quite welcomed. After a campaign across the land, spreading the message of a restored unity in Suomi and offering food, Claussen managed to unite the people under himself. In 464 AD he was proclaimed the first King of Veres Suomi: labelled as new as it was entering a new age of unity and prosperity under one firm ruler. In the years after Claussen's Unification, Veres Suomi entered a new age of prosperity. Now firmly united, they easily withstood the Slavic assaults that occurred on many an occasion. Summer and Fall festivals were reinstated, and the process of preparing each year for the harsh Winter began again. In addition to this, Claussen commissioned a great stone wall be built around Suomen borders. This project would last 20 years, but after its completion, it was a major factor in the rebuilding of Suomi, and resisting foreign invasions. Nearing his final days at this point, Claussen was adamant about one foreign policy issue that would remain part of his legacy for ages to come: he was intent upon restoring the rightful territories of Viipuri, Joensuu, and Kollaa to Veres Suomi. However, years would pass, and many heirs of the Claussen line would reign, and these territories would remain occupied by the Slavic neighbours of Veres Suomi. The Modern Era Currently, the Monarchy of Veres Suomi is in the hands of John C. Calhoun the Fair, a young and accomplished leader. Twenty-six years old, the stunning leader rules the country alone: he has several political advisors, and is aided in Military initiatives by his first-class team of Generals; however, he rules with very little aid, to the pleasure of his people. He is adored by the nation—especially the women—due to his recent fulfillment of his nation's ancient desires: reclaiming lost territories. In the White War, a Winter offensive was launched over the modernised border-walls of Veres Suomi beginning in 2002, ancient lands of the Suomen people were regained. The unsuspecting and disorganised neighbours stood no chance to the Suomen Ilmavoimat—or SAF, Suomen Air Force—combined with their endless rolling columns of Panzers, and well-trained, weather-hardened soldiers. The assault led to the regaining of Kollaa in late 2002, followed by Viipuri in early 2003, and concluding with Joensuu on a fitting September 2 of 2003. Upon the conclusion of the war in that November—by a treaty revoking the dishonour of the Hämäläinen Cession—an enormous Elonkorjuu Festival was held in the regained capital city of Joensuu. Calhoun stood radiant in front of his palace, addressing his jubilant people: "This is a day that has been long awaited in the history of our proud people. Today—you, my glorious people, witness this event that our forefathers dreamt of for ages. Take pride in our new, refounded capital, and in the fully restored honour of our people! I ask you, now, to work for, and defend this holy ground with all that you have: allow the tales of the loss of this land to remain in the hearts of our youth, yet let them know of its reconquest, and let their love for it, and this land as a whole burn within their hearts. Let them arise a new generation of Suomen people, proud and incapable of being hindered." With that the festival commenced, and celebration as was never before seen began in Veres Suomi. Now, three years after the regaining of their ancestral land, Veres Suomi continues as an efficiently-ruled monarchy with a warm, happy people inhabiting its lands. It has a strict no-immigration policy due to fears of Slavic conquest. Veres Suomi prides itself on having one of the best Air Forces in the world in the Suomen Ilmavoimat, as well as an incredibly modernised ground force. It's people are peaceful by nature, and prefer to remain in the frosty north, securing a positive and progressive society, as well as an enjoyable future for generations to come. However, they are also a proud people, and do not back down in conflict, and do not accept insult lightly. Category:Volksleitung Category:Nations Category:Fascism